


VENGEANCE IS MINE

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Jeller - Fandom, Rapata (fandom), Repata (fandom), RichBo (fandom)
Genre: Dedication, Devotion, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, M/M, Vendettas, gratitude, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Captain Robert Brewer is one of has along history of Zapata'sabuses against Women and Persons of Color, including some deaths.IA has protected him all of these years-NO ONE can protect him from theterrible vengeance about to be visited upon him by Assistant FBI Director EdgarReade...





	1. OH, NO...THIS WON'T STAND

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProblematicDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicDS/gifts), [Primrosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosie/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [tmaturaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [mallory_01852](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallory_01852/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [lana_luv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_luv/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [bobbie_mayer42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbie_mayer42/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [nk54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk54/gifts), [ericaj318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaj318/gifts), [zombieblackbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombieblackbear/gifts), [NovaScotHilander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaScotHilander/gifts), [CourtneyMichelleLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyMichelleLover/gifts).

> Inspired by "No Looking Back" by ProblematicDS, in which Capatian Brewer  
visited prolonged sexual and mental abuse on our beloved Tasha Zapata...having come  
clean to one another about all facets of their pasts, Edgar Reade can't live with the  
knowledge that is ANIMAL, this RAPING ABUSING, RACIST PIG, is walking the  
streets, and commanding police officers, SAFE (he believes) from any repercussions for  
his evil past (and likely CURRENT) deeds....how WRONG he is!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reade has Richdotcom do the legwork on Brewer's home, work,  
work, and recreational routines. After hacking NYPD's IA complaint files  
(both official and un-official), it is verified that he is the rapist puke  
in question
> 
> There is NO WAY Reade can let the Captain Brewer reveal rest...  
The very thought that this vile FUCK walking the streets without paying  
for his sins...SORRY, But NO...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 1-OH, NO...THIS WON'T STAND  
CHAPTER 2-YOU HAD NO CHOICE  
CHAPTER 3-AFTER-MATH(?)  
CHAPTER 4-HERE COMES THE JUDGE(?)  
CHAPTER 5-IT'S HANDLED-I HANDLED IT  
CHAPTER 6-CASE CLOSED

One night, after Tasha and the baby are asleep, Reade leaves their apartment  
and drives to a "cop bar" on the outskirts of downtown New York. He parks a few  
blocks away, walks to the establishment, and 'sets-up' outside to surveil the place.  
Per some of Rich's contacts, Reade knows that it is Brewer's habit to hoist a few  
(or HALF A DOZEN) with some of his cronies, then walk the few blocks to a young  
prostitute's brownstone, where he forces her into sex, and knocks her around a bit,  
(never failing to allude to possible ICE raid if she decides to no longer cooperate) before  
driving home to his oblivious Wife and teenage Sons. About 45 minutes into his wait,  
Captain Brewer struts out of the bar like the "cock o the walk".

Two blocks away, he detours into an alley, presenting Reade with a golden opportunity  
...steathily as he can, he enters the alleyway in time to spot the 6'3", 250 pound bruiser urinating  
against a wall, well-away from the street. Brewer finishes his business, zips up, and turns to  
go; he's brought up short by the sight of Reade, blocking his path to the alley entrance. "Hey,  
How are you this evening, Fuck-O?", growls, the threat implicit in his words. The police Captain's  
face becomes even more florid as he digests the insult; he blinks at Reade, as if if trying to recognize  
him. Finally, he responds, "Say _WHAT, SPOOK_?

"Tasha Zapata."

"Ohhh, yeeeah...that little Spic is a sweet piece...at least SHE WAS...now that she's rollin'  
with the 'Soul Brovas',"he mocks, raising one fist in a 'Black Power' salute,"that pussy is  
probably stretched all to shit-maybe worth a dollar, at most."

"THANK YOU...THANK YOU for saying that," Reade says, his handsome face now a  
mask of pure fury. Brewer, usually the one to INSPIRE terror, feels a pang of fear turn his guts to ice,  
just as the Black Man reaches him, and throws his first punch, which knocks the brawny bully backwards,  
a few steps. He recovers quickly, keen to engage with with this smart-alecky coon;teach him a lesson...  
afterwards, maybe he'll beat the whereabouts of that Rican cunt out of him, and pay her a little visit...  
he badlyunder-estimates the need for revenge burning through the other Man like white phosphorus,  
to his detriment...

What follows is a tutorial on how to beat a Man into total, utter submission: side-stepping a  
roundhouse swing, Reade steps inside it and blasts Brewer with a terrific counter-cross. The big  
racist thug shakes it off, but he is "rocked"...hands raised, he thumps the smaller Man in the ribs, and is  
blasted with thunderous rights and lefts, worthy of a welterweight Champion; those mighty blows open  
cuts and splinter bone nearly every time they connect with the beefy face or body of the corrupt law  
enforcement official...though his knuckles are bruised and cut, Reade is oblivious to the pain, (though  
he'll surely feel it later)...only once ever has he been this angry, this FURIOUS...

Brewer drops to one knee, then collapses onto his side; he's having great difficulty breathing through  
his battered, busted nose and mouth; flopped onto his back, he is the picture of a thoroughly vanquished foe.  
The FBI Agent strolls over, and casually kicks him in the ribs. Brewer's howl of agony is music to Reade's ears:  
he imagines how many Women, Immigrant, and Other defenseless victims of this filth emitted similar cries , in  
their anguish. The fallen Man raises a hand, haltingly, signalling he's had enough...his left eye is completely closed-  
throught the slit of his right eye, which is nearly shut, a blue iris can be seen, beseeching his tormentor to end  
his brutal battering.

"No, No, Rapist, Noooo...we are aren't finished, you and I...on your feet, racist asshole...  
we have much, MUCH more to discuss....much MUCH MORE Mr. MotherFUCKER...  
Let's GO, Fuck-Face!" Brewer, propped up on one elbow, shakes his head no. This is fine  
by Edgar Reade: he simply goes over and throws shot after shot into the brutalized bully's  
head and face until he somehow struggles to his feet. He doesn't stay upright long-each  
time he falls, Reade is there to force him back to his feet and batter him some more.  
Finally, his blood lust spent, he allows the bloody, ravaged, whimpering shell of the  
former police Captain to crawl away, the opposite direction.

Reade dials 911 while walking back to his parked vehicle. He drives home, showers, and gets  
into bed, un-noticed by his sleeping family, after bandaging his hands and face.

hands and face.

In the kitchen the next morning, Tasha is feeding 1 year old Nat, who eats a spoonful,  
and spits out the next, one of her favorite games. She sees her Father, and yells "Weeeed!  
Mami-Weeed!"

"Shhhhh!, no grite, Chiflada," Tasha scolds gently. "Ve, ya llego su Papa'."

On the TV:

'In other news, A decorated police Commander, Captain xxxxxxx Brewer,  
was found in an alley in the downtown area early this morning...  
the apparent victim of a mugging, the Captain is currently in intensive care...  
his condition remains critical, having suffered what one hospital offical referred  
to as brutal a beating as he's ever seen. Police speculate that up to five or six assailants  
must have attacked Captatin Brewer, for him to have sustained such horrific injuries...'

Tasha serves her Man a plate of waffles, bacon, and eggs; her eyes flicker briefly  
over the bandages on his face and hands. "Thank you", she mouths, turning away to tend  
to their baby.


	2. YOU HAD NO CHOICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Reade's 'battle' with Brewer, he  
and Zapata discuss the event 
> 
> "I know why you did it, Baby...and I THANK YOU."  
(Natasha Zapata)

Zapata and Reade are seated at the table in their kitchen, Nat is bawling loudly in the  
doorway, her path inside blocked by a 'baby-gate'...she's clearly unhappy, saying "NO!"  
between gasping sobs.

"I almost killed that fuck last night, Tash. I went there to kill him. I needed every bit of my  
strength to keep myself from..." "No me importa, Reade...si lo hicieras, ni modo-seria mejor."

Reade nods, though he's still conflicted. "I just...never thought that I'd go there, you know? Take a  
life in anger."

"I KNOW what kind of a Man you are, Edgar Reade. You are the best Man I've known, EVER,  
and don't ever forget that....I'll tell you something else as well-wait, let me get your child before she  
loses her mind..." Tasha brings the Little one back to the table, cuddling and cooing to her, then hands  
her to Reade. She waits while he quiets the baby down a bit more (rocking her, and saying to her softly, 'OK,  
alright, sorry, sorry, Mamita...OK, OK...') before continuing:

"I'm so grateful to you, Baby. I feel such a-a-WEIGHT has been lifted, this massive weight that  
I've carried on my back for SO LONG. YOU DID THAT-YOU brought me PEACE...you have  
given me back my LIFE. First you gave me your LOVE...then aquella LLORONA (nodding toward  
their drowsy child)...joy, contentment, peace of mind...por eso te QUIERO...por eso eres el Amor De Mi  
Vida, y siempre seras.

Reade says, simply, and with deep feeling: "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> No me importa, Reade...si lo hicieras, ni modo-seria mejor:  
I don't care, Reade-it would have been better if you had done it.
> 
> Aquella Llorona: That crybaby there
> 
> Por eso eres el Amor De Mi Vida, y siempre seras:  
That's why you're the Love Of My Life, and always  
will be


	3. AFTER-MATH( ?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Robert Brewer's evil past is brought to light...he's less than happy...

(Tasha and Edgar's apartment, during the six o'clock news)

'We have an update regarding the very strange case of Captain Robert Brewer, found brutally  
beaten three weeks ago today, in an alley close to the outskirts of the downtown enteratainment  
district...the city's Police Commissoner held a press conference only minutes ago, in which he revealed  
that the long-time precinct Captain has been suspended, without pay, for quote 'allegations of egregious  
conduct un-becoming a sworn duty officer, including decades of civil rights violations, rape, racist actions  
and communications, threats of violence, and other accusations to be detailed in a second news conference later  
this week. The Commissioner did add that the Internal Affairs investigation includes testimony and sworn affidavits  
from dozens of Female and Minority Police Officers, which, one might imagine, does not bode well for the disgraced  
Police Captain...This is Susan Steel, News 7...'

Tasha Zapata smiles bitterly; turning to her Partner, she says, "Para que se le quite, el hijo de la Chingada."

From Reade: "Verdad?"

"Papi", whines Nat. "Papi"...

"Si, Mama', que quiere mi Nena?

"Mimis, Papi...Mimis," the little one says, rubbing at her eyes.

They have begun spaeking to Nat in both languages recently, and so Reade says to her "OK, My Love, Daddy  
will take his Beautiful baby to bed...come on, uppies...

Nat complies, raising her little arms, and is scooped up by her adoring Father. Before he takes the sleepy child into  
her nursery, he remarks to Tasha 'Is she 'darkening in'? Her skin seemed lighter before-or am I tripping?"

Tasha, always quick with the 'needle', replies "GOD, I hope not! You're kinda _dark_; Mijo!

"And you are Jane's shade, hm?

"Reade...you're DARK, baby. I adore you, but facts is facts.

"Anyway," Reade says, feigning annoyance, and takes the Baby into her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Para que se le quite, el hijo de la Chingada:
> 
> That's What The Son Of A Whore GETS.
> 
> (Also, maybe he'll learn)
> 
> Verdad?: In this sense-Right?
> 
> Que quiere mi Nena?: What is that my Baby Girl wants?
> 
> Mimis: A slang term usd by Children, means I'm sleepy


	4. HERE COME THE...JUDGE?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Brewer has DIED: Inspector Mendez and Detective Jones, NYPD,  
have questions...first stop: the Reade-Zapata condo

Zapata spends the morning chasing her Daughter here, there, and  
all about the condo, finally placing her in her walker, which somewhat  
restrictions her movements...Nat is NOT HAPPY with this development,  
and bawls her displeasure at high volume...the security desk is buzzing from  
the lobby, and Zapata hurries to respond..."Sorry about that Charlie...the Baby  
is being a pain this this morning...what's up?

"There are two NYPD detectives, sorry-an INSPECTOR and a Detective, needing  
to speak with you."

Without missing a beat, Tasha says, "Send them up." She's not nervous-her undercover  
work with NYPD, CIA, and FBI have prepared her well for this type of situation.

She coos to her upset Baby, murmuring endearments to calm her, while waiting for  
the Police...when the doorbell rings, she answers, trailed by Nat.

"Special Agent Zapata? I'm Detective Baldwin Jones; and I believe you're acquainted with  
Inspector Hector Mendez...may we speak with you for a few minutes?"

"Of course...come in...haszte a un lado, Nena," she tells Nat, who doesn't move.

Once everyone is seated, Detective Jones begins the interview: "I'm sure that you've heard  
about Captain xxxxxxx Brewer's situation, on the news or newspapers, perhaps...you had some  
interaction with him in the past, is that accurate?"

"He was Patrol Commander during some of my patrol duties, as I'm sure you've verified; when I  
earned my Gold Shield and transferred to another house, I lost contact with him...I haven't seen  
or spoken with him in...YEARS-at least five or six."

Mendez says,"Good, good...does Assistant Director Reade have any reason to have made contact  
with him, do you think? Official, or otherwise?"

"I haven't been in the office for well over a year, and he hasn't mentioned it, which he would have;  
we discuss his day over dinner every night."

Detective Jones interjects, "Agent...Captain Brewer is DEAD...his injuries were so severe from his...  
_ mugging _, along with his poor health and other factors, that he didn't make it...can you  
think of anyone who'd have a reason, or the CAPABILITY, to beat a man-a PRECINCT CAPTAIN-  
to death?"

Tasha shrugs. "He must have made enemies through the years...past collars with a beef?"

Mendez says, "Could be...yeah...A.D. Reade is a good-sized Man...muscled up, trained...

Zapata is emphatic: "NO-NOT ED-why WOULD HE? A TOP-TIER FBI Agent...seriously...?."

"You seem very sure", says Jones.

"I KNOW HIM...is there anything else? It's time for her nap."

Nat points at Tasha and says," Is YOU Mimis..."

"Nooo..it's YOU Mimis," her Mother responds.

This exchange continues for a moment or two, until Mendez says, "We'll get out of your way then...  
call us, if you think of anything else, please", and drops a business card onto the coffee table.

Out in the hall, near the elevators, Jones says, "Well?"

"She's five-four, tops...and The fucking Assistant Director of the FBI, New York office? Yeah-right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATIONS
> 
> Haszte a un lado, Nena: Move  
to one side, Baby (Girl)


	5. IT'S HANDLED..I HANDLED IT

In bed...2015hrs

Zapata: I'm scared, Baby

Reade: Don't be...it's handled?

Zapata: But...how?...there must have been DNA...?

Reade: Boston Arliss Crab...Rich...Paterson

Zapata: They...?

Reade: Wiped the hospital database...substituted a Romanian  
mob-boss's DNA with _ ties _ to our Good Captain for  
MINE...CID speculates a falling-out between the two-payback

Zapata: They're closing the case?

Reade: So they say

Zapata: OH...THANK GOD!

Reade: Thank our miscreant hacker _ family _

Zapata: That too

On the baby monitor, a sleepy cry...

Zapata: I'll get her

Reade: 'Kay...hey, I expect SEX in the morning

Zapata (as she's leaving): And you shall have it


	6. CASE CLOSED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The police investigation into the death of Captain  
xxxxxx Brewer remains an open case; new evidence  
though, appears to link the disgraced Police Commander  
to Romanian Gangsters, along with Federal Civil Rights  
abuses, abuse of Police Powers, including compelling sexual  
favors from suspects, prisoners, sex workers, and even Female  
officers and Detectives under his direct command...  
The New York office of the FBI is now overseeing the  
investigation into these new revelations...'

Jane and Weller, along with Bethany and 10 month old Roman, are  
visiting Zapata and Nat on a Thursday afternoon-Reade is expected later...

Once the Children are out of the room, the Adults are able to speak freely:

Tasha: Guys...Reade beat that Police Captain to death...some of those  
abuses against Women on the news...one of those Women is ME.

Weller: We know.

Jane: Yeah..I'm so sorry, Tasha...

Tasha: But how??

Weller: Shortly after Reade had his_ visit _ with Brewer, one of Jane's tattoos  
linked to him, and his precinct. The whole can of rot cracked open, and some of  
the shit that came spilling out...Tasha-it's fucking un-believable...

Tasha (quietly): Tell me about it.

Jane (with finality) : He needed to go, Sweetie...he HAD TO.

Weller: True DAT.

Tasha: So...it's CLOSED...no way to connect to READE...or ME?

Weller: You are both good. 

Jane: Have you guys heard anything from them in the last few minutes?

Tasha: OH, SHIT!

She and Jane jump to their feet and hurry down the hallway.


	7. WTF, ZAPATA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Reade's Parents have Nat for the day, Paterson  
pays a visit to the Reade-Zapata's...topic of  
discussion: Captain Brewer and Zapata's years  
of abuse at his hands

"DAMN...How the FUCK did you live through that?"

"NO-I SURVIVED-I didn't start LIVING until READE...  
He saved me, P...As much as I resisted being saved,  
he wouldn't LET GO...I don't deserve him, but I'm not  
giving him up."

"Welllll-he DOES still have the record for most games with a  
reception- _**GO BLUE! **_."

Tasha gets wine for them, and they sip it for long moments, in  
companionable silence. Then, Paterson says:

"You went through that...HELL...suffered like that at the hands of that fucking  
FILTHY...GREASY...GRIMY SLUG, and you never told ME...ME! I'M  
FUCKING PATERSON, you shit! Tasha tears up a bit herself, hearing the hurt and  
disappointment in her friend's voice.

"I'm SORRY...I am...Check a box-Too Ashamed, Humiliated, Disgusted, Horrifed...  
ALL OF THE ABOVE...(she pauses thoughtfully, while both Women brush  
away tears)...I didn't even tell Reade until recently. I pushed it WAY DOWN  
DEEP, tried my best to forget about it...how do you bring something like that  
up? It's pretty...devastating..."

"I KNOW...I mean-I DON'T KNOW-but I KNOW. I feel so badly for you, Tash.  
I should have KNOWN... at least tried to find out. That's my failure.

"NO. Don't lay that on yourself. I'd been..._ programmed _ to consider  
anything and everything that happened to me as something I either deserved, or  
brought on myself. So don't do that...we're not doing that...we're saying 'Hail The  
Good Knight EDGAR DEMONSLAYER...HE HAS SLAIN THE DEMON-  
THE FUCKING DEMON IS DEAD.'

"Ha! Good one...very good, Agent Zapata...Huggies." (the Blonde IT Expert extends  
her arms for a hug.)

"THANKS, Blondie...letting that out helps a lot. I can always depend on you. Thanks  
for letting me love you."

"Igual."


End file.
